


the moment before

by WizardSandwich



Series: Transformers Rare Pair Blurbs [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, a preface to porn, but not actual porn, haha have some trash, i love a bastard and a prime and this is the result, i will die on this trash hill, i'm bad at titles guys, why does this exist?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: It's hotter than it should be.





	the moment before

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!!!! i'm trash and i like rare pairs!!!! and getaway!!!! so here we are!!!!

“Any objections?” Getaway asks smoothly.

He’s too calm for this situation, where Rodimus trembles under his touch. His servos rest on his thighs as he kneels between Rodimus’ knees. In the light, he somehow manages to become even more attractive.

A digit runs along the seam where Rodimus’ leg meets his hip. He shivers hard, a full body reaction that makes Getaway chuckle. Rodimus is suddenly aware of just how close he is, thumb barely inches away from his interface panel, sitting between his legs like he belongs there.

It takes a moment before Rodimus can compose himself enough to say anything. “No,” he manages.

He’s almost breathless with nerves, servos practically shaking. “Good.” Getaway purrs. It makes Rodimus run hotter, more seductive than it should be. His vents and fans run faster. His spark seems to pulse. “Eager?”

Rodimus nods, voiceless as Getaway finally traces the panel. The entire experience is overwhelming, new to Rodimus in every way. It’s too much and not enough all at the same time.  “Get on with it.” His vents hitch as he speaks.

“Open for me, then,” Getaway encourages, cooing more than anything. “I’ll give you what you want.”

Rodimus can’t place the look in his optics as Getaway watches him. Perhaps eagerness, lust, victory, or something else. He doesn’t know. It still makes false bravado sweep through his voice as he speaks, “Are you sure you can live up to the challenge?”

Getaway laughs lowly. “I’ll make you scream.”


End file.
